1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a photosensor circuit, and more particularly to a photosensor circuit implemented with a phototransistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, technology capable of detecting the intensity of light is well developed. Conventionally, photosensing elements in photosensor are implemented with photodiodes. In general, photodiodes is made with high temperature manufacturing processes. In other words, the conventional technology which uses photodiode as photosensing elements is not compatible with ordinary manufacturing process of thin film transistor (TFT) and incurs higher manufacturing cost. Therefore, how to develop photosensors implemented with other semiconductor elements as photosensing elements has became a prominent task for the industries.